


Stolitz story prompts

by Hpdq



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpdq/pseuds/Hpdq
Summary: I have ideas for stories, but my writing isn't very good, so I'm going to post prompts here to see if a better writer wants to pick them up.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Stolas and Blitzo meet for the first time, and it has nothing to do with the grimiore, Blitzo doesn't even know about it yet. He just knows there is a dressage stable nearby owned by some hoity-toity rich guy. He sneaks into the stable to pet the horses when he is caught trespassing by said hoity-toity rich guy.


	2. Chapter 2

After the events at Loo Loo Land Octavia may have been reassured that Stolas won't abandon her to run off with his business partner/boyfriend/sugar baby/whatever the hell their relationship is. but that doesn't mean she likes Blitzo. What would be a good bonding experience to of them be? Why fighting the clown which they have a mutual hatred for, of course!


	3. Chapter 3

Between the normal Hazards of hell and the fact that sometimes his assassin victims fight back, it was only a matter of time before Blitzo would get seriously injured and have to go to the hospital. Stolas performs the courtesy of bringing Blitzo home while he is high off his ass on painkillers, during which time Blitzo accidentally tells Stolas he loves him much to Stolas's elation. Blitzo does not really remember doing this, a vague memory that could have been a dream and brushes off Stolas being extra affectionate as of late with him just being horny.


End file.
